¿Siempre juntos?
by MissMoon091
Summary: Después de que Ike se le confiesa a Zelda, ellos han pasado 2 años felices y tranquilos, pero cuando Ike quiere hacerle una pregunta importante a Zelda tendrán la visita de una vieja amiga que intentara separarlos. ¿Podrán afrontar todos los obstáculos y problemas que les esperan y más cuando otra persona cae en el amor con Zelda? Lean para saber que pasa :D
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia que desde hace tiempo estoy haciendo, esta historia será un poco larga y espero que la disfruten. También quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a una amiga de mi escuela que me ayuda mucho en la historia si no fuera por ella esta historia no hubiera sido publicada XD. Bueno antes de empezar tengo que decir los personajes de Super Smash Bros NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía de Nintendo. Bueno empecemos.

Todos en el mundo tienen derecho de amar y el ser amado, para algunos el amor es algo hermoso y maravilloso, para otros el amor no tiene sentido y es algo superficial e inútil. ¿Y para ti que es el amor?

Amor.

Eso es lo que cierta persona á estado pensando últimamente, así es y esa persona es nuestra querida princesa Zelda. Han pasado 2 años desde que ella e Ike han estado saliendo y para ellos las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

-"Ike! Ikeeee! IKE! Tierra llamando Ike."-Dijo cierto elfo rubio agitando estúpidamente los brazos delante de su amigo el mercenario.

-"¿Eh? Decías algo?"-El pobre mercenario apenas podía prestar atención a las palabras de su amigo ya que por alguna razón estaba muy nervioso.

-Apúrate, que vamos a llegar tarde al baile de primavera."-Link llevaba un esmoquin negro con su ya conocido gorro verde, mientras tanto Ike no se quedaba atrás el también llevaba un esmoquin negro, pero a diferencia de su amigo el llevaba su banda en la cabeza.

-"Sí, oye estas seguro que llevarás tu gorro verde?" – Pregunto Ike con una sonrisa.

-"Pues claro, no puedo salir sin mi gorro favorito."-El mercenario solo asintió y sonrió, a veces le daba risa la actitud infantil de su amigo.

******Mientras tanto en la habitación de Peach*********

-"Peach, qué opinas de este vestido? Crees que le llame la atención a Ike?"-Pregunta cierta morena.

-"Desde luego querida, a Ike le encantará ese vestido, además tú ya sabes que no necesitas un vestido para llamarle la atención."- Dijo peach con una gran sonrisa.-"¿Ya están listas chicas?-

-"Claro Peach"- Dijo Samus saliendo del baño con un hermoso vestido rojo.

-"Wow Samus, te ves hermosa"- Dijo Peach soltando un pequeño grito.

-"Si, Samus te ves increíble."- Dijo sorprendida Zelda

-" Gracias, chicas! Ustedes también se ven increíbles."-Peach llevaba un vestido rosa fuerte que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y traía unos zapatos plateados de tacón, por otro lado Zelda llevaba un vestido morado igual hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos dorados de piso.-"Listas?"-

-"Listas!"- gritaron emocionadas Zelda y Peach.

*****En algún lugar de Crimea************************

-"Reina Elincia, le á llegado una carta del Señor Ike."-Dijo una joven de larga cabellera azul con un traje blanco.

-"Gracias Lucía, hace tiempo que no recibo una carta del Señor Ike, qué crees que venga en esta carta, espero que sean los sentimientos del Señor ike hacia mí." – Dijo emocionada la Reina Elincia. Desde que Ike la ayudo a recuperar su reino, se enamoró de él profundamente.

-"No lo sé mi Reina, puede ser."- animó la joven-"Vamos Reina abra la carta."-

-"Oh, sí claro."- Elincia comenzó a leer la carta, para cuando la término de leer se quedó sin habla.

-"Reina Elincia? Que dice la carta? Es algo malo?"-pregunto preocupada lucía notando que la cara de la Reina era pálida.

-"Lucía, prepara mi carruaje, le haremos una visita al señor Ike."-

******Devuelta en la Mansión***************************

-"Wow el salón esta hermoso, no, esta precioso, se ve que Master Hand invirtió mucho de su tiempo."- Dijo peach más emocionada que nunca.

-"Hey Peach, quieres bailar?"- Preguntó cierto plomero.

-"MARIO! Claro vamos."- La rubia se llevo arrastrando al pobre plomero.

-"JAJA veo que Peach y Mario tendrán una noche divertida JAJA."-Dijo entre risas Samus.

-"Hey Samus quieres bailar?"- Dijo acercándose Snake con una tonta sonrisa.

-"Claro"-

Samus se fue dejando sola a Zelda, mientras ella miraba a todos lados en busca de Ike alguien tocó su hombro.

-"Disculpe hermosa dama, me permite esta pieza?"- dijo una voz que Zelda conocía muy bien.

-"Claro joven caballero, sería un honor."- Dijo la morena entre risas.

-"JAJA estas muy hermosa Zelda, pero bueno siempre los estas"- Dijo sonrojado el mercenario.

-"Gracias Ike, tu también estas guapo"-Dijo Zelda

Ike y Zelda bailaron y bailaron, Zelda estaba muy feliz y relajada mientras a diferencia de ella Ike sudaba hasta no poder más y estaba demasiado nevioso como para poder disfrutar la fiesta, finalmente se armó de valor y llevó a Zelda al balcón.

-"Zelda?"- Cuando Zelda lo vio fijamente con una sonrisa todo el valor de mercenario se fue.

-"¿Qué pasa Ike"?-

-"Eh…bueno…yo…tú…este"-el pobre se atragantaba con sus propias palabras-"este…tú sabes que te amo y eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida, así que quería preguntarte si tú…"-

-"¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!"-

Rápidamente Ike y Zelda entraron al salón para ver lo que pasaba y efectivamente era una guerra de comida, Ike fue recibido con un juego de uva en la cara y Zelda con un ponche de frutas en su vestido, cuando ambos se vieron se atacaron de la risa y decidieron entrar a la guerra de comida, cuando terminó la guerra (porque la comida se acabó) todos fueron a sus habitaciones a resultados fueron: Peach tenia fideos en su cabello y la parte superior de su vestido olía a jugo de naranja y la parte inferior tenia betún de pastel. Samus termino con su cabello morado por el vino que le lanzaron y su hermoso vestido estaba manchado de chocolate y mermelada. Zelda termino con frutas enredadas en su cabello y su vestido estaba manchado con sopa de tomate y ponche de frutas.

Y muchos así terminaron o peor, pero bueno todos la pasaron de maravilla pero para Ike...

-"OH POR DIOS!"-Grito a todo pulmón el mercenario.

-"¿Qué paso, te dijo que sí?"-pregunto el príncipe ya que él era el único que sabía el pequeño secreto de su amigo el mercenario.

-"qué?.. quien dijo qué?"- pregunto Link

-"me dijo..."-

-"QUIÉN TE DIJO QUÉ?"- pregunto histérico el elfo.

-"te dijo que sí?"-dijo emocionado Marth.

-"NOO! no tuve tiempo de preguntárselo"- menciono triste el mercenario.

-"Oh, bueno, no te preocupes Ike, tendrás más oportunidades"-trato de animar Marth.

-"Chicos de que diablos hablan?"-

-"Link, se que debí decírtelo antes, es solo que estaba tan nervioso que olvide comentártelo"-suspiro Ike-"quiero pedirle matrimonio a Zelda.

Link esta tan sorprendido que no dijo nada,este mercenario le iba a proponer matrimonio a su princesa, a su mejor amiga. Ike al ver la cara de su amigo se sintió triste pero para su sorpresa este comenzó a sonreír.

-"Link, estas bien?"-preguntó Marth-"Escucha sé que te gusta la princesa zelda pero..."-

-"Espera, espera Marth, a mí no me gusta Zelda para mí ella es como mí hermana menor"- dijo con orgullo el rubio.

-"Entonces no estas molesto conmigo?"-

-"Claro que no Ike, me alegro que sea mí amigo quien se le va a proponer y si necesita ayuda no te preocupes y házmelo saber, verdad Marth?"-

-"Claro, somos tus amigos y te apoyamos"-

-"Gracias chicos"-

********En la habitación de Zelda***************************

"Cielos, está noche no estuvo como lo pensé, pero aún así fue divertido y lo más importante la pase junto a Ike, espero que esta felicidad nunca termine"-pensó Zelda -"Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos".

*******Mientras tanto*************************************

-"Reina Elincia, llegaremos a la Mansión Smash mañana por la mañana"- informa lucía-" Cree que esto es una buena idea?"-

-"No lo sé Lucia, solo quiero volver a ver al Señor Ike"-

-"Usted sabe reina, yo la apoyo en todo"-

-"Muchas gracias Lucía eres la mejor amiga y hermana que he tenido"-

-"Para mí es un placer ayudarte hermana"-

Mientras tanto los Smashers dormían pacíficamente ajenos a lo que esta por pasar mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo y perdón por los errores de ortografía espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice a la hora de hacerlo. Bueno gracias por leer esta historia, los Reviews son bienvenidos .De nuevo gracias. :D nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Bueno aquí está el capitulo 2 XD, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, honestamente pensé que nadie la iba a leer pero veo que me equivocaba :D leí algunos Reviews y me sentí feliz de que aunque sean unos pocos la lean y acerca de los Reviews:

**Sugar5Star**: Me alegro que te gustara, honestamente ya no iba subir el capitulo 2 pues como dije pensé que nadie la iba a leer pero al ver tu mensaje me animaste a publicar este capítulo XD gracias por leer mi historia. **Lucy Strife81**: Bueno, habrá más historias con más parejas adelante que espero que sean de tú agrado, pero gracias por leer mi historia a pesar de que no te gusta el IkexZelda. Bueno otra cosa antes de empezar diré Los personajes de nintendo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía de Nintendo. Bueno sin más que decir comenzaré con el capítulo 2. A leer. **Capítulo 2.**

-"GUERRA DE COMIDA!"-

Rápidamente Zelda e Ike entraron al salón para ver qué pasaba y efectivamente era una guerra de comida, Ike fue recibido con un jugo de uva en la cara y Zelda con un ponche de frutas en su vestido, cuando los dos se vieron se atacaron de risa y decidieron por unirse a la guerra de comida. En menos de 10 minutos el salón era un completo desastre y los hermosos vestidos y trajes estaban llenos de comida, cuando la guerra acabo (por qué ya no quedaba más comida que lanzar) todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a bañarse. Los resultados fueron:

Peach tenía fideos en su cabello, la parte superior de su vestido olía a jugo de naranja y la parte inferior tenía betún de pastel. Samus termino con su cabello morado por el vino que le lanzaron y su hermoso vestido estaba manchado con chocolate y mermelada. Zelda terminó con frutas enredadas en su cabello, puré de papa y un ponche de frutas en su vestido.

Y muchos más terminaron así o peor, pero bueno todos la pasaron de maravilla pero Ike…

-"OH POR DIOS!"- gritó a todo pulmón el mercenario.

-"Qué pasó? Te dijo que sí?"- preguntó el príncipe de azul ya que era el único que sabía de lo que se refería su amigo.

-"Qué? Quién dijo que?"- preguntó Link.

-"Me dijo…"-

-"Quién te dijo que?"- preguntó histérico el elfo.

-"Te dijo que sí?"- volvió a preguntar emocionado Marth.

-"NO! No tuve tiempo de decírselo"-dijo triste Ike.

-"Oh, bueno no te preocupes Ike tendrás más oportunidades"- trato de animar Marth.

-"Chicos que diablos está pasando aquí?"-

-"Link, se que te lo debí decir antes, es solo que estaba tan nervioso que lo olvide"-suspiró Ike-"quiero proponerle matrimonio a Zelda".

Link estaba sorprendido, este mercenario le iba a proponer matrimonio a su princesa, a su mejor amiga. Ike al ver la cara de su amigo se puso triste pero para su gran sorpresa el elfo empezó a sonreír.

-"Link, te sientes bien?"-preguntó Marth –"Escucha, sabemos que te preocupas por Zelda y te gusta pero…"-

-"Espera, espera Marth, Zelda no me gusta para mi ella es como mi hermana"-comentó Link.

-"Entonces no estás molesto conmigo?"-

-"Claro que no Ike, me alegro que sea un amigo quien se le va a proponer y no otra persona y si necesitas ayuda no te preocupes y dímelo, verdad Marth?".

-"Claro Ike, somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos".

***En la habitación de Zelda********************************

"Cielos, está noche no fue como lo esperaba pero aun así fue muy divertida y lo más importante la pase con Ike, espero que esta felicidad nunca termine"-pensó Zelda-"nada ni nadie podrá separarnos".

***En otro Lugar*********************************************

-"Reina Elincia, llegaremos a la Mansión Smash mañana por la mañana"-informó Lucía-"Cree que está es una buena idea?".

-"No lo sé Lucía, solo quiero ver al Señor Ike?".

-"Usted sabe Reina, yo la apoyo en todo".

-"Muchas gracias Lucía eres la mejor amiga y hermana que he tenido".

-"Para mí es un honor ayudarte hermana"-

***A la mañana siguiente*********************************

-"ZELDA! PRINCESA ZELDA!".

Gritaba Sonic mientras corría a toda velocidad al cuarto de Zelda, pero para su mala suerte no pudo frenar a tiempo y se estrelló con la puerta de su habitación y termino por atravesarla.

-"WOW, eso estuvo genial!"- dijo Sonic entre risas.

-"Sonic, estas bien?"-Dijo Zelda preocupada.

-"Claro, por qué lo preguntas?"-

-"Por qué? Atravesaste mi puerta a las 8:30 de la mañana y todavía preguntas porque?".

-"Lo siento Zelda, pero es una emergencia".

-"Y cuál es la emergencia?".

-"Bueno, dentro de unos días iré de visita a mi hogar".

-"Bueno, yo no le veo la emergencia".

-"No, no es eso. Esque hay una chica llamada Amy, me gusta, pero no se qué debo de hacer para que se de cuenta".

-"Oh ya veo, bien te ayudaré solo dame unos minutos".

-"Gracias Zelda, a y sobre la puerta lo siento".

-"No te preocupes, luego la reparo usando mi magia".

-"Ok y otra vez gracias".

-"Para eso están los amigos"-

**Continuará… **

Bueno listo, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por los errores de ortografía, y recuerden sus Reviews son bienvenidos. Nos leemos pronto XD. Y de nuevo gracias a las personas que leyeron mi fanfic.


End file.
